


Пусть ее земля（让她降落）

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·“Silent Love”系列第一篇，梅杂CP·一个发生在小城市里的平淡的故事·软卡友情出演





	Пусть ее земля（让她降落）

    画室里的空气中弥漫着一股时有时无的颜料气味，一堆空白的画板靠在木质雕花的门上，绣花窗帘被随意地打成一个结，窗外明亮的阳光透过窗户照进来，在地板上打出了菱形的影子。  
    梅德韦杰娃披散着头发，发型有些凌乱，左手拿着混了各色颜料的调色盘，右手握着画笔在画布上顺着纹路涂抹着，未施粉黛的脸上还带着疲惫的神色。  
    画好最后一笔，梅德韦杰娃强忍住想要把笔和调色盘往地上摔的冲动，轻轻地把它们放进蓝色的水桶里，站起身来，在墨绿色的围裙上随便擦了擦手，然后起身，提起水桶，把画好的那一幅郁金香晾在画室里。  
    拧开洗手台的水龙头，梅德韦杰娃看着画笔和调色盘渐渐被水淹没，原本清亮的水也慢慢变得浑浊起来，然后挽起袖子拿起笔，用力地将调色盘每一格里的颜色刮掉，她早已习惯在每一次作画之后把调色盘和画笔洗干净，因为她从小到大就坚持这样做，只有这样，不同的画所运用的不同的色调才不会混在一起，失去了应有的色彩感觉。  
    梅德韦杰娃不由得打了个哈欠，为了完成一位马上要开业的家具店店长委托的用于装饰店面的挂画，她不得不坐在画室里画了一整夜的郁金香。  
    有时候，出名也不见得是一种好事，越来越多的工作会落在自己肩上，然后把自己压得喘不过气来，没有时间去享受休闲的时间。  
    梅德韦杰娃一边这么想着，一边走回到画室，把水桶放下，脱下围裙挂在门背后，然后拉上窗帘，再转身走出去，关上了门。

    在R市，没有人不知道叶甫根尼娅·梅德韦杰娃这个名字，一提起她，往往人们都对她赞不绝口，漂亮的外貌、文雅的气质、平易近人而善解人意的性格，无一不是别人夸赞她的亮点。  
    当然，梅德韦杰娃主要以她极高的艺术造诣，在R市艺术界享有盛名，即使她不过只有二十四岁，却有很多资深的老艺术家对她的作品大加赞赏。十八岁时，梅德韦杰娃就开创了自己的风格，她最擅长的便是运用画布的纹路和枯笔划过，也最喜欢用色块和小色点，她的每一幅画作上都会有她的签名，并且她也建立了自己的个人网站，上传自己的每一幅作品，访问量不下于那些R市风头正劲的画家。  
    也许所有人都会对梅德韦杰娃的才艺滔滔不绝地说上一大段，但关于她的身世，却很少有人知道，梅德韦杰娃也表示自己从来不会告诉任何人，这也让她的身份变得更加神秘，但依然有许多人敬仰她手中那支拥有奇妙力量的画笔，期许着梅德韦杰娃的画作能给更多的人带来好运。  
    在盛装出席艺术盛会之余，梅德韦杰娃也经常乔装打扮后，进出R市的各家音乐厅和剧院，不免有几次被人认出来，而消息公布后，大众认为她一个画家欣赏音乐也并没有矛盾之处，毕竟，艺术是相通的，反而让她受到了更多艺术界的关注。  
    但梅德韦杰娃的真正目的，从来没有人知道。

    刚刚从睡梦中醒过来没多久的扎吉托娃斜靠在床上，听见门外传来脚步声，便微微转过了头看向卧室的门。  
    梅德韦杰娃推门走进来，然后在自己的床边坐下。  
    “你画了一晚上的画吧。”看着梅德韦杰娃脸上的黑眼圈，扎吉托娃有些心疼，“你不去休息吗？”  
    梅德韦杰娃摇了摇头：“不睡了，下午还要去画室给阿廖娜她们上课呢，等到周末了，再好好睡个懒觉。”  
    “你真的不累吗？”  
    “不累。”梅德韦杰娃嘴上这么回答，实际上也忍不住抬手揉了揉有些酸痛的眼睛，然后拉过扎吉托娃交叠在小腹上的手，握在手心里，“为了你，怎样都不累。”  
    扎吉托娃噗地笑了出来，用另一只手捂住了嘴。  
    “说真的，伊芙，你不用为了我做这么多。”  
    “不，我必须负起责任。”  
    梅德韦杰娃看着扎吉托娃的腿，正被纯白色的被褥覆盖着。  
    “我想让你有一天重新站起来。”  
    扎吉托娃不笑了。  
    “伊芙。”她欲言又止，“真的，谢谢你为我付出了这么多。”  
    这句话换来的是梅德韦杰娃在她脸颊上轻轻的一吻。  
    “那可是你的爸爸妈妈嘱咐我的啊。”

    以外国人的身份闻名R市艺术界的梅德韦杰娃自然不乏许多的追求者，但她从未正面答应过任何人的仰慕和追求，原因是她已经有了一位能够相伴一生的恋人。  
    所有人都以为梅德韦杰娃的伴侣将会是一位温文尔雅的青年才俊，在他们的眼里那才符合金童玉女的标准，但他们永远都料不到的是，这位伴侣是一位女性。  
    和梅德韦杰娃比起来，扎吉托娃即使年纪更小，却显得更成熟一些。  
    在她们的身上，曾经发生过一场巨大的变故。  
    十四年前，还居住在故国的梅德韦杰娃十岁，扎吉托娃只有七岁。  
    扎吉托娃的家境并不好，而梅德韦杰娃相反，拥有一对经商的父母让她拥有了不少普通女孩子梦寐以求的东西，漂亮的裙子、各式各样的洋娃娃和质量上乘的颜料与画笔，与穿着朴素的扎吉托娃比起来，梅德韦杰娃就像是个小公主。  
    然而梅德韦杰娃并没有一般人家千金小姐的傲气，在别人都对扎吉托娃发出不屑的嘲笑时，她主动伸出了手，并且征得了自家父母的同意，给了生活窘迫的扎吉托娃一家一笔不小的财富。  
    那时候，梅德韦杰娃才知道这个小女孩对音乐充满了热情，于是，她带着她去了镇上的琴房，就在那里，扎吉托娃也开启了她的艺术之路。  
    后来，她们俩一起被梅德韦杰娃的父母先后送进了艺术学校，梅德韦杰娃学美术，扎吉托娃学音乐，二人相辅相成，常常是学校里为人称道的两朵金花。  
    扎吉托娃的父母十分感谢梅德韦杰娃家人对他们家的帮助，两家人也就成了朋友。  
    但没有人知道，明天和意外哪个会先来，在两个小女孩认识的四年后，厄运女神终究还是对她们下了手。在两家人相约一同去高档广场购物并用餐时，意外发生了。  
    原本平静的商场，忽然在不同的楼层同时发生了火灾。  
    火势蔓延得很快，不过短短几分钟的时间，就烧到了两家人正在用餐的餐厅所在的楼层。  
    惊慌失措的人群在那一刻忽然不约而同地涌向了商场里的电梯，似乎在灾难面前，发生火灾时不能使用电梯的原则已经在他们的脑海中淡化。  
    原本宽阔的电梯空间在此时忽然变得狭窄起来，人群不断向内冲去，就在梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃两家一共六人冲进电梯时，电梯忽然发出了超载的警报。  
    “只能再上来两个人！”有人看见了电梯壁上的限载人数，大声喊道。  
    两家人正犹豫不决时，人群已经在催促他们快点做出决定，这部电梯关系着他们所有人的命运，是通往生命的必经之路。  
    此时梅德韦杰娃的母亲看见了梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃正紧紧握着手，忽然拉过她们，向电梯里用力推去。  
    “妈妈！阿姨！”  
    看着电梯门缓缓关上，梅德韦杰娃声嘶力竭地呼喊着自己尚且还在电梯外的家人。  
    “伊芙！你一定要照顾好阿丽娜！”  
    这是扎吉托娃的母亲最后留给她的嘱托。  
    话音刚落，电梯门的最后一丝缝隙便合上了。  
    扎吉托娃懵懵地看着自己的妈妈消失在眼前，梅德韦杰娃下意识地抓紧了她的手。  
    年仅十一岁的小女孩忽然哭喊出声。  
    电梯里的所有人都不忍心看见她们的表情，纷纷转过了头。  
    电梯门打开的那一刻，梅德韦杰娃拉着还在哭喊着的扎吉托娃就往外跑。  
    这几乎用尽了梅德韦杰娃所有的力气，当她们即将跑出着了火的大门时，在她们的头顶忽然传出了爆炸的声音。  
    “妈妈——妈妈——”  
    扎吉托娃的哭喊声宛如动物的爪子，一下一下地抓挠着梅德韦杰娃的心。  
    又有东西倒下传来的声音，梅德韦杰娃加快了奔跑的速度，却忽地一下绊倒。  
    扎吉托娃就在这个时候挣脱了她的手，往相反的方向跑去。  
    “阿丽娜！阿丽娜！”  
    梅德韦杰娃捂着似乎是崴到了的脚腕，却没有办法站起来，只能眼睁睁地看着扎吉托娃越跑越远，消失在自己的视线里。  
    “这里还有人！”  
    消防队员的声音由和脚步声远及近，梅德韦杰娃看着消防队员向她跑来，把崴伤了脚的自己背起来时，她只会像刚才的扎吉托娃那样，发出撕心裂肺的哭喊声。  
    “我朋友！我朋友她还在里面！”  
    消防队员将她放下之后又重新冲进了浓烟滚滚的大楼，过了将近半个小时，消防队员才重新冲出了大楼。  
    “阿丽娜！阿丽娜！”  
    梅德韦杰娃看着被送上救护车昏迷不醒的扎吉托娃，想要起身，却被脚上的剧痛牵扯住。  
    “刚才那个小姑娘是你的朋友吗？”  
    望着远去的救护车，消防队员问道。  
    梅德韦杰娃哽咽着点头。  
    “我们发现她的时候，她正好被一块钢板压住了。”另一个消防队员说道，“可能是在奔跑的过程中，被钢板砸中，所以才暂时失去知觉的。”  
    “不知道她有没有受其他的伤……”  
    两个人接下来说了什么，梅德韦杰娃一句都没有听进去。  
    她的脑海中，仍然回荡着电梯门关上之前扎吉托娃母亲的那句话。  
    也就是在那一刻，梅德韦杰娃做出了她人生中最重要的决定。  
    会在画画时专注地看着她的扎吉托娃，会在弹完一首曲子后回过头笑着问自己好不好听的扎吉托娃，会在自己因为犯了错误而跟双方父母扯谎保护自己的扎吉托娃，和自己拉钩发誓要做一辈子的好朋友的扎吉托娃……  
    她不想失去！  
    当手术后的扎吉托娃终于醒来，得知自己的双腿不能再走路之后，梅德韦杰娃下意识地拥抱住了掩面哭泣的扎吉托娃，自己的眼泪也在那一刻奔涌而出。  
    两个十多岁的小姑娘，在纯白的病房里相拥而泣。  
    扎吉托娃哭着说，她再也没有家了，再也没有人愿意爱她了。  
    梅德韦杰娃拍着她的肩膀，有些笨拙地学着电视剧里那些角色们的台词。  
    她说，没关系，你还有我。  
    她说，如果将来也没有人愿意爱你，给你一个家的话，那么，我来爱你，我来给你一个家。  
    这两句话，直接击中了扎吉托娃的心。  
    她抬头看着梅德韦杰娃认真的神情，忽然破涕为笑。  
    好啊。  
    扎吉托娃这样回答道。  
    不过，你愿意一直都爱我吗？  
    即使我是一个折翼的天使降落在你的面前？  
    扎吉托娃始终不敢问出这个问题。

    “好了亲爱的，看看我前两天给你去音乐厅录的像吧，这个钢琴家弹得很不错，我觉得你会喜欢的。”  
    被梅德韦杰娃的声音从回忆当中拉出来，熟悉的钢琴声随即传入耳畔。  
    对方正拿着手机，把前天在音乐厅录下的那一段节目回放给她看。  
    钢琴前坐着一个一身红衣的金发女钢琴家，灵巧的手指正在象牙黑白的琴键上游走着，优美的旋律从她的指尖流淌出来，流进每一个人的心里。  
    “这是她改编的曲子吧？是《辛德勒的名单》。”  
    扎吉托娃歪着头听了一会儿，然后问道。  
    “对，她弹的不仅有古典乐曲，还自己改编了一些现代交响乐。”梅德韦杰娃点了点头，“但是应该是运用了古典乐曲的技法改编的。”  
    “你居然能听得出来，我以为你的世界里只有颜料和调色盘。”扎吉托娃捂着嘴笑了。  
    “结束之后我去见了见那个女钢琴家，她也是俄罗斯人哦。”  
    梅德韦杰娃调皮地眨了眨眼睛：“语言上和我们是相通的，我知道你喜欢钢琴，所以和她要了联系方式，准备什么时候让你们两个见个面，交流交流。”  
    她翻着手机通话联系人，然后找到了一个号码。  
    “喏，就是她哦。”  
    扎吉托娃的眼睛扫过那个号码的主人时，瞳孔微微地颤了一下。  
    ——尤利娅·维亚切斯拉沃夫娜·利普尼茨卡娅。  
    原来，是你啊。  
    梅德韦杰娃离开房间后，扎吉托娃捏着手机，轻轻地笑了。  
    好久不见了。

    “好久不见，阿丽娜。”利普尼茨卡娅热情地拥抱了一下许久不见的扎吉托娃，“你越来越漂亮了。”  
    “谢谢，尤利娅学姐弹得很棒。”扎吉托娃微笑着答道，“和之前在学校里比起来你进步了很多呢。”  
    在梅德韦杰娃的帮助下，表演结束后，利普尼茨卡娅和扎吉托娃在一家名叫“昨日重现”的咖啡厅里约了见面。咖啡厅的每一张座位都是秋千的形状，两条绿色的手工藤蔓从棕色的天花板上垂下来，固定在秋千的两侧，连室内装潢的格调都十分温暖，唤起了不少人的回忆。  
    “我正在进行世界巡回演出，刚刚离开日本东京到这里来，没想到会遇到你，毕竟在你经历了那场火灾之后我们就没再见过了。”利普尼茨卡娅点了两杯咖啡，“你现在怎么样？还是不能走路吗？”  
    扎吉托娃低下了头：“对，但是伊芙说，她一定要让我重新站起来。”  
    “伊芙就是那时候和你关系很好的女生吧，她现在是很有名的画家，我来R市之后听过不少人提起她，都对她赞不绝口呢。她一定想通过自己的努力，让你能够脱离轮椅的困扰，重新站起来。真是个坚强的姑娘。”  
    利普尼茨卡娅比扎吉托娃大了四岁，当年在学校里便成绩斐然，是扎吉托娃十分敬佩的前辈，也知道梅德韦杰娃和她的关系并不一般。  
    “其实这么多年以来，她一直都在努力挣钱给我凑齐手术费和术前术后的治疗费，她很想办一次画展，但是又苦于没有人赞助她，所以她只能自己承担一切费用，就这样搁置了很久。”扎吉托娃叹了口气，“为了给我攒够手术费，她几乎没有好好地休息过，除了画画，就是照顾我，为了我，她付出了很多常人想象不到的辛苦，可是我却无能为力。”  
    利普尼茨卡娅听了之后，低下了头，托着下巴，若有所思。  
    “既然这样的话，那我来资助她好了。”  
    “尤利娅学姐……”扎吉托娃有些惊讶。  
    “毕竟都是从事艺术的，我知道这条路有多难走。”利普尼茨卡娅说道，“如果伊芙在你的手术费和画展之间摇摆不定的话，我来帮她好了，她只需要致力于为你筹集手术费就好了，毕竟，她更希望你能够早日站起来。以我现在的地位和声誉，如果在赞助商上写上了我的名字，应该会有更多人愿意来参观。”  
    “但是……尤利娅学姐，这需要很多钱……”  
    “放心，我对我巡演挣来的门票钱还是很有信心的。”利普尼茨卡娅眨了眨右眼，“毕竟，我在世界各地都有很多粉丝啊。”  
    “那……我需要告诉伊芙吗？”  
    “那就随意了，但是最好不要告诉她哦，我想给她一个惊喜。”  
    利普尼茨卡娅拉过扎吉托娃的手，握在手心里。  
    “至于阿丽娜，你不用太操心，只需要等待就好了。”

    “阿丽娜。”  
    梅德韦杰娃握着阿丽娜的手，深深地凝视着她。  
    “没关系的伊芙，我会坚持住的。”扎吉托娃笑着看向颇有些焦急的女伴。  
    目送着扎吉托娃被推进手术室，梅德韦杰娃坐在了手术的门前。  
    为了这一天，她等待了很久，努力了很久。  
    十多年来她独自照顾着无法行走的扎吉托娃，一支画笔在千百幅画布上勾勒出不同的图形，她没有能力去更高水平的专业院校进修，便自学各路名家的绘画技法，终于在这个东方城市得到了群众的认可，当地有名的画室也聘请她去当老师，她有了稳定的工作，也终于能够放下心来，一心教学、创作，从而筹集高昂的手术费。  
    梅德韦杰娃从小的梦想便是办一次自己的画展，但由于眼前的天价手术费而不得不中止。而扎吉托娃同校的前辈利普尼茨卡娅的出现，让她的画展有了着落。  
    她从口袋中掏出了一个黑色的小盒子，小心翼翼地打开来，然后又合上了盒子。  
    “这就当做是我送给阿丽娜重新站起来的礼物。”  
    利普尼茨卡娅将这个小盒子递给梅德韦杰娃。  
    “我相信，你会让阿丽娜幸福的，对吗？”  
    梅德韦杰娃抬起头，看见利普尼茨卡娅的笑容。  
    “谢谢你，尤利娅。”  
    “不客气。”

    将近两个月后，R市最大的画廊举办了一场画展，画展的主人是R市当红的外国青年画家叶甫根尼娅·梅德韦杰娃，而赞助她的则是著名的女钢琴家尤利娅·利普尼茨卡娅。  
    画展上，展出的是梅德韦杰娃这十几年以来创作出的优秀作品，买票前来参展的大众所看到的每一幅画，都是画家自己真实生活的写照和反映，以至于每一个参观者的心里，都有深刻的感触。加上利普尼茨卡娅的倾情助演，画展收获了广泛的好评。  
    画展一共举办了十天，而后，因为这件事在R市逗留了很长时间的利普尼茨卡娅离开了，去下一个巡演的地方，也就是回到她的故乡，为当地人民进行表演。在她离开的那天，梅德韦杰娃带着已经恢复行走能力的扎吉托娃来送别。  
    “画展很成功哦，伊芙。”利普尼茨卡娅拥抱了一下梅德韦杰娃，“这下你也是办过画展的画家了，你有一天也要回俄罗斯来哦。”  
    “一定。”梅德韦杰娃点头。  
    “阿丽娜，恭喜你，你能够重新站起来了。”利普尼茨卡娅转向一旁的扎吉托娃，“你可以做你想做的事情了，弹琴也好，和伊芙一起出去玩也好，不过，一定要注意安全，否则我会很担心的哦。”  
    扎吉托娃笑着点点头，并不说话。  
    利普尼茨卡娅乘坐着飞机离开了，看着飞机云在蓝天中划过的轨迹，梅德韦杰娃牵起了扎吉托娃的手：“走吧，阿丽娜，我带你去一个地方。”  
    而梅德韦杰娃带她去的地方，是R市唯一一座教堂。  
    整座教堂都是纯白的，而教堂大厅中也空无一人，只有教堂大门上方的彩色玻璃透进了阳光，在铺着红色地毯的走道上撒下一片彩色的晶莹碎片。  
    扎吉托娃隐隐约约地察觉到梅德韦杰娃接下来要干什么，她想了想，但终是没有开口。  
    “阿丽娜。”一直走在前面的梅德韦杰娃转过身来，“我想，是时候必须给你一个确切的回答了。”  
    “我明白。”扎吉托娃道。  
    “从十多年前我们刚刚见面的那个时候我就觉得，你是一个被上帝折断了翅膀的天使，因为你无论面对任何人，你都宽容他的过错，那样的事情，是我我就做不到。”梅德韦杰娃看着她的眼睛，“何况在那一次火灾中，我们都失去了双亲，你冲进火海里的时候，我很担心，我很担心你也会离开我。”  
    “但是我有我不得不承担的责任，那就是在以后的日子里，陪伴在你的身边，无论你发生什么样的意外，我们都可以一起面对。”  
    “你发现自己不能走路的那天，你哭了，你说，你再也没有家了，再也没有人会爱你了，而我决定，给你一个家，给你我所有的爱，就像我说的那样。”  
    “伊芙。”扎吉托娃微微仰起头。  
    “嗯。”  
    “有一个问题，我始终不敢问你。也许现在我可以放心地问出来了。”  
    “如果我像你说的那样，真的是一个折翼的天使降落在你的面前，你也会一直爱我吗？”  
    梅德韦杰娃闻言，摸了摸她的头。  
    “这个问题真够笨的，那还用说吗？”  
    然后她从外套的口袋里拿出那个小盒子，打开来，里面是一条银质项链，项链的中间，有一对被一颗钻石连结起来的银色羽翼。她拿出来，把这条项链轻轻地戴在扎吉托娃的脖子里。  
    “我也没有戒指，就让它来代替吧。”她有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
    “我可以肯定地回答你，就算你真的是折翼的天使，你降落在我的身边，就是我的幸运，我可以把我一辈子的爱都送给你，我的心里，从今往后只会有你一个。”  
    扎吉托娃并没有像故事中被求婚的女孩那样流泪，而是伸手轻轻地拥抱住了梅德韦杰娃。  
    “谢谢你，伊芙。”她说道，“那么这个天使，也会用一辈子来守护你。”  
    梅德韦杰娃回抱住扎吉托娃，靠在她肩头，眼角悄然落下一滴没能忍得住的眼泪。  
    “以后，我们会一直在一起的。”  
    圣母玛利亚的雕像慈祥地看向这两个年轻的女孩，为这一个降落在人间的折翼天使与她心爱的人向上帝祈祷。  
    梅德韦杰娃抵着扎吉托娃的额头，她们的眼中，只剩下彼此的身影。  
    然后，她们都笑了。


End file.
